


The adventures of Vina Whiteheart

by Mysterious_jester_404



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn is a side character, OC is a dunmer, OC is main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_jester_404/pseuds/Mysterious_jester_404
Summary: After being abandoned in Windhelm, Vina whiteheart was always a weird child with silver eyes instead of the usual crimson red. After her adopted father died from stormcloaks, she ran away.





	The adventures of Vina Whiteheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Vina Whiteheart's life in windhealm.

To the northeast of skyrim lies the cold frozen lands of Windelm and Winterhold. In Windhelm, the rising tensions of a possible civil war scared most dunmer unfortunately living in the gray quarter, a slum for dark elves.

Of course because of the tense relationships of nords and elves, plus elves being poor, none would bother listening to an infant's cry. Because she's a dark elf most Nords would spit in the infants face, while dark elves couldn't even pay for the child. 

Well except for a dunmer who owns the corner club, Ambarys Rendar. Of course his assistant didn't really like the idea of a child which would be costly, but Rendar said it would show those nords who is the real evil, themselves. 

So with the power vested in him he named the child Vina Whiteheart, with everlasting hope that things will be better.

Five years went by and Ambarys was surprised Vina wasn't a huge hassle, just observant and humbly quiet. Of course that may be because she spent most of the time helping around the shop and reading some books.

She was also sincere, a bit to honest, but careless. like one time Vina asked a nord of all people if the jarl was cruel. Of course her adoptive father bailed her out by saying she doesn't know the rules here. 

Then she started in alchemy by reading an old recipe Ambarys and his assistant kept. While it was a harmless stamina potion, it could have ended horribly wrong. Ambarys lightly scolded at her, but said to learn the basics for a few months until diving into things like that. Of course Ambarys knew a altmer/high elf who lived in windhelm and was an alchemist. However, he knew better then to send the little child to the crazy alchemist because the alchemist was looking for a fable and was possibly diseased.

So Vina tinkered in her books learning the crude and barely efficient details of alchemy. Thankfully she was successful at doing it after six months of countless reading. She used old skever tails that was in a pest burn pit in the basement and a mushroom which she can't pronounce the name of. Using a makeshift, (and dangerous) lab she turned the tail and shroom into power then poured water on it. She then use a bucket with a thick rag to pour the water contents in. After an amazing fifteen minutes the unfiltered and unchanged liquid fell into the bottom from the dripping rag. On the top was a shiny green poison and she carefully placed the liquid into a shiny green bottle.

Unlike her potion this one looked the part and she felt proud to be the intuitive mer she is. She then took a nap from the work in a field many dare not trend.

when she woke up she found her adoptive father eyeing the poison and her with a disapontive look. Ambarys sighed in a way to make it sound indifferent.

"Young lady, how long ago since I said none of dangerous tinkering in the house." He was tapping his foot in a patient manner.

Vina was clearly a bit frazzled. "S-Sorry father. I-I just wanted to try something." She started to sniffle.

Her adoptive father inspective the bottle and sniffed the contents. "What in Azura's name is in this? It smells like a Skeever died in there!" He was clearly grossed out, but intrigued in only the smallest amounts.

Vina smiled lightly. "W-Well I use a skeavor's tail and one of those mushrooms that's grows in our basement."

Ambarys blankly stared at his daughter. "It's pronounced skeever and that mushroom is a blisterwort." He was dumbstruck for a secound. "Wait, that's a poison! Sorry Viva from now on I'm going to have Malthyr keep an eye on you while I run the shop, it's clear I can't trust you not to do anything dangerous." 

Vina did a little whine. "But, he's so pessimistic and boring. All he does is sleep and doesn't really care for me."

Ambarys gave a look of authority. "Vina I am your father and I am telling you to listen. Magic is dangerous even if it's just alchemy, nords hate any magic related activity," He sighed with a weary look. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt, but my decision still stands alright."

Vina slumped her shoulders. "Yes, father." She walked to one of the two stairs of her family's shop and with gritty sounds made it to her room. Well as much of hers as well as her fathers assistant, the one she never really liked since he was a jerk most of her life.

She sat on a makeshift bed made of hay and slept the night away.

The next two months were as awful as a rotten apple for Vina for excellent reasons. One is that Ambarys' assistant made sure the books that they barely owned were, not dangerous as her father would discribe. Meaning no poisonous alchemy, aggressive magic, lore that would shatter some people's views, and most importantly tales of heroes who died, horribly. 

The secound reason is the tight tensions between the empire and jarl Ulfric stormcloak is getting worse with the markoth inccedent. Of course viva was too young to care for such a conflict of great measure, not yet at least.

So she read what little books were left and experiment with tiny things. Like the time she saw a nord come here to mock her father and saw his glowing weapon, so she tinkered and investigated. Of course she had to make sure her father wasn't prying his eyes into her business. 

Ultimately, however she never knew the secret of enchanting since she lacked both her books and the things that were needed most. So defeated she tried other stuff and failed miserably until several months later...

Seven months later and a year older, still messing with everything a kid shouldn't do. Like for instants sneaking to the local forge and try blacksmithing, nearly burned her hand off. she was caught and another scolding an ear off by her father.

Then she tried fire an arrow using a slightly bended stick and a loose thread. She fired way off target and the arrow landed in a river. Still she tried and tried with only failure in her grasp because of a lack in knowledge.

Then the most and serious unlucky event happened, when trying to practice sword combat, the war started.

It was swift as ulfrics decree and stated that all empire lovers would be executed and thier belongings robbed. She of course didn't know what the empire was since she never left the holdings' walls. Plus the fact her father was an empire lover as well due to everything a nord did to dunmer.

So when night fell and her 'sword' arm tired she went back home and saw the door busted open. She ran inside quickly terrified about what might have happened, a robbery, her father injured, or worse. All those things came true after that mysteriously horrible night, after a very cold sleep on the floor.

The morning of the cold day and noise woke up the young mer. She wondered into the source of said noise, the palace of kings and home to the jarl. She saw many dunmer including her own father on the top of the palace steps, she was confused, scared, and found herself pleading nothing was wrong. It was as the jarl ulfric and his lieutenant exited the palace walls with the lieutenant carrying a headsman's axe.

The nords were cheering and the dunmer near her were in solemn silence for thier kin. Ulfirc waved his hand telling them to stop shouting.

"My fellow nords, today we have declared war with the milk-drinking empire and thier banning of talos!" The cheering resurfaced causing the jarl to do the same motion. "And my decree from last morn shall be our first step, the beheading of imperial scum!" More, but slightly lessened cheeers erupted. "My lieutenant shall start beheading each of these empire loving spies, until none are left!" He waved for his lieutenant to began.

Vina was mortified and heartbroken at the very core, seeing all dunmer killed because of one man. Seeing her father fall, was by far the worse of all moment in her lifetime alone, an unbridled hate for the jarl and all he stood for brew until boiling. She wanted to scream, but she kept it under a guise of silence.

The executions stopped and Ulfirc smiled. "With this the empire shall fall and the new stormcloaks shall rise!"

Everyone cheered as Viva ran and ran until she could no more. Near the windhelm gates and the death of leaving should they find her stood in her fazed mind. She didn't want to stay here so she ran threw the gates, a bridge that separated the hold, and finally the wilderness of the frozen wastes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Vina, losing the only family she had. Maybe she'll find a life outside Windhelm, away from Ulfrics tyranny.

**Author's Note:**

> Skyrim, oh how I love thee to the end of days and possibly sovengarde. I am a bad editor, but I try to the best of my ability of grammar.


End file.
